The Mermaid's Tail: Sequel to The Mermaid's Mirror
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: Lena longing to go back to the under water village of the merpeople goes back and faces the consequences and is saved by Nix the mermen she fell in love with. Dedicated to the author L. K Madigan.


**After I read the novel The Mermaid's Mirror I started looking to see if the author wrote a sequel because the ending looked like it was going to have a sequel. It turned out that the author did plan a sequel but she died from cancer sadly.**

**I take no credit for this story. Nothing belongs to me but the plotline. I'm not sure if anyone will review or read this story but maybe they will.**

**I dedicate this story to L. K. Madigan.**

'The Mermaid's Tail'

Chapter 1:

Lena sat on the Shipwreck Rocks, forlornly gazing out into the sea.

Melusina was no longer allowed to visit.

Many times Lena had wanted to go back to the merfolk village but she knew she couldn't. She had sworn never to come again. She didn't know what would happen if she did.

Merrow might sentence her to death like he had her father. She barely could think of Merrow and Amphitrite as her grandparents after what had happened and how they treated her mom.

Lena couldn't seem to get some particular mere-person out of her head. A certain green and gold haired merman who held her heart somewhere in that mighty blue ocean. Oh how she longed to see him if only once more.

She loved her dad, Allie and Cole and her friends but it seemed all she could think of since she came back to land was Nix and Melusina. She still wanted to be a mermaid more than anything in her life. To be an equal with Nix and her mom. If only she could find a gift to give to Psamanthe the goddess who could grant her the wish for a price. Only she had nothing.

Lena began to sing a sad tune to the wind, hoping somewhere Nix would hear it. She knew their minds were still connected. She could feel it and she knew he could hear her. So why was he not coming?

Lena's stomach churned. Maybe he was angry with her and wanted nothing to do with her anymore.

A tear fell from her eye into the murky water below. The rippling waves called to Lena. Beckoning her to come in.

Before Lena knew what was happening she had jumped from the rocks and went under.

It was too late going back now. Grief and need clouded her senses and she began to swim. She was surprised she could breathe the ocean still.

_I am coming to thee._

_Do not flee._

Lena didn't expect an answer and she didn't get one.

Lena was prepared for the worst as she entered the village.

The patrol at once began to sing out warning and orders and she was immediately seized.

Lena didn't bother struggling. She knew her consequences.

She realized in the world on land she longed for the world under the water. She couldn't live without it anymore. She would miss her family on land but she would visit. She couldn't go back. She would either be welcomed back into the village or be executed. She welcomed either.

She saw familiar faces of Melusina and Lorelei. Among the many faces she saw a slight glimpse of Nix. He had a shocked expression upon his face.

"You were warned to never come back to this village so why have you come?" Merrow commanded Lena to answer.

Mermen with spears surrounded Lena and she knew she couldn't escape death.

"You may kill me but I know this is where I truly belong." Lena didn't look at anyone.

"You have failed to heed Merrow's warning. The result is death child," Amphitrite said in a flat voice.

"No!" a cry was heard by Melusina and she quickly ran into the circle of mermen with spears to her daughter. "If you kill her you will have to kill me first."

"Stay out of this, Riven," Amphitrite snapped.

Lena's head spun. What was going to happen?

"I won't!" Melusina retorted. She wrapped her white arms around Lena protectively.

"Restrain the Riven!" Merrow commanded.

Lena fell to the ocean floor as mermen grabbed Melusina who fought to stay by her daughter.

She knew she was going to die as she watched the mermen with spears close up around her.

"Leave her alone!" a male voice shouted in fury. Lena knew the voice in her head. It was Nix.

Then he was there holding her. He couldn't have gotten past the mermen, but here he was.

The next thing she knew she heard shouting and arms pulling her upward. The shouting becoming distant.

Lena blacked out.

**Now I'm going to let the readers pick what happens. Do you want Nix to take Lena back to land and he gets legs and stays with her for a while or do you want them to just escape to another part of the ocean? Your pick!**


End file.
